For My Lover
by CollinsJ
Summary: A love that knows no bounds


**AN: Please don't chop my head off for the inaccuracies. Don't own Rizzoli and Isles also.**

**Based on the song- For my lover by Tracy Chapman (have a listen if you like).**

* * *

**This story is a belated birthday gift to javalover27  
**

Jane was frantically pacing left and right one of the interrogation rooms in the precinct, a myriad of emotions swirling in her head. If she took a second to just be still, she'd realize that there wasn't much to debate over – for her, the choice was as straight forward as opening her eyes when she woke up in the morning.

''I called Cavanaugh , I'm taking it to him. I wanted to tell you before I did'', Angela said with resolution.

''That's not happening Ma'', Jane replied with the same conviction, pacing coming to an immediate halt.

''Jane-''

''No Ma!'', Jane angrily cut her off. ''Do you understand the consequences of this'', she directed her attention to the mobile device in her hand, stepping further away from her mother.

''The question is do _you _understand the consequences''

''I do. And your _boyfriend _isn't getting hold of this''

And just like that, Jane deleted the video of Maura breaking the board with her elbow.

''The cop in you is going to hate herself for what you've just done'', Angela said to Jane's face as she walked out of the small room.

Jane wasn't amazed by her actions. Her first thought had been to delete that silly video clip the second her mother had shown it to her. Maura was being investigated for a murder Jane, and most others, knew she didn't commit. Her best-friend had been out of sorts since they found her asleep on her couch, and Jane's sole priority since then had been to get to the bottom of things. Showing that video to Cavanaugh meant one thing only, Maura would be arrested. And Jane would sooner die than see that happen.

...

In Beacon Hill the next morning, Maura was obliviously tending to her unresponsive tortoise. On any other day, she would have just let him be, but as it was, she needed the destruction. There were voids in her brain from two nights ago that she was desperately trying to fill – to no avail. Added to that was the guilt she felt. Jane had spent the entire night at the precinct, trying to come up with an explanation as it why their latest case was directly linked to her best friend, and Maura had been unable to help in every way possible – she couldn't go to the precinct, and she couldn't recall the events of that night.

Refuge came in the form of a knock a little before midday. She was quick to respond, and quick to lose what little hope she had. Frost and Frankie stood by her front door looking as if they had had their life zapped from them.

''What's going on?'', Maura worriedly asked without a modicum of etiquette.

''Can we….'', Frost asked, indicating that he'd like for Maura to let them in.

She did.

Slowly, Maura felt the walls closing in on her. Frost and Frankie explained how Angela had shown the video to Jane, and how Jane had subsequently deleted it. Then how Cavanaugh had asked Angela what was important that she wanted to talk to him about. Angela's cover-up had obviously not been effective, and Jane had then gone on to order her mother to tell her boss the truth. All these revelations led to where they were at the moment. But what mattered most to Maura was where Jane was. The brunette had been taken into custody for obstructing justice.

''I don't understand'', Maura whispered, silent tears running down her flushed cheeks.

Frost sighed heavily, wondering how much worse things could get. ''You can go over this'', Frost handed her the documents in his hands. ''We have to get back to the precinct, we just thought it would be better to tell you in person''

Maura just nodded, and couldn't be bothered to see them out. Thankfully they understood and found their way back where they came from, leaving a thoroughly distraught Maura.

The blonde read the papers in her hand with the seriousness of someone going through their medical records. Some lines she skipped, as she went over what she thought to be the most vital points_''…..Massachusetts Correctional Institution – Framingham….Medium-security correctional facility for female offenders…The prison houses both state and county offenders, as well as those awaiting sentencing…There are prisoners of a variety of classification levels. Sixty-three percent of the inmates are there for non-violent offenses, most often involving drugs…'' _The other pages went on to explain the charge Jane was being held for, and the set court date, which was an alarming week away. She was supposed to be there, and in the mean time was not permitted to see or speak to Jane – something on par with a death sentence to her.

She couldn't go on reading. HER Jane was _there _because of her. It was simply unacceptable. But before she got the chance to even leave the couch, Angela was walking into her house.

''Oh Maura…'', the older woman sobbed. No words were necessary for a good two minutes, before she then got herself together. ''I'm so sorry Maura. I didn't-''

''No. You did what you had to do, and it was the right thing, regardless of the outcome'', she paused to catch a breath. ''But I don't understand, how could she do this? She's in _prison _Angela''

Jane's mother looked at her with sad eyes. Maura honestly didn't know. It seemed even sadder than their current predicament.

''I don't think you killed than man Maura. Its just that I had that video and-''

''I know'', Maura sniffed, vigorously wiping at her eyes and nose.

''I didn't think she'd delete it. And now she'-''

Maura couldn't even finish that sentence either, but spontaneously exploded with her own concerns, ''How could you let her do that – jeapordise her career like that?''

Surprised, Angela paused a moment before answering, ''What could I have done Maura?''

Nothing. There wasn't a damn thing anyone could have done.

* * *

Ah, the irony of it. Jane stood with her back up against the wall. She was in grey from head to toe, a colour she had always liked but completely despised now. It was of little consequence in the grand scheme of things anyway.

She had that morning been placed into her own cell, thankfully, which held nothing more than a pathetic metal bed and toilet. It was almost laughable, when Jane thought back to some days when she'd been so depressed or hurt and angry and all she wanted was to be in a room just like that one. Plain walls, a bed, and alone.

Now she had it.

But she didn't particularly want it.

She hadn't been angry or hurt or depressed of late. If anything, she'd never been happier. Life had been good – she was healthy, work was great.

But now she was here. And it was going to be seven days until she was in court. She wasn't ignorant to what jail life was, worse still for a cop. But that didn't faze her, she could take care of herself. Which was precisely the reason why she was there in the first place. It would be over her dead body that Maura Isles would be sent to a place like that. The woman had no business being there – neither did she, but hey….better her than Maura.

Without even opening her eyes, she walked the two steps that took her back to what passed as a bed in prison. She lay on her back and actually let out a quiet laugh. She knew everybody probably though she was a fool. It wasn't their fault. They didn't get any love from Maura, they didn't know Maura, so they would never understand.

Jane hadn't even been there a whole day, but she knew it was worth it already. Images passed through her mind like movie. The way Maura laughed when Jane made a joke. The way she smiled when Jane did something sweet for her. The way she sought her shoulder to cry on after a particularly trying episode. The way she…..just simply loved her. Maura loved her as a best friend with no reservations – wholly. And all she wanted was the same love returned, in fact, Maura didn't even expect to be love back like that, because she'd never had that sort of friendship before – she just gave her heart to Jane and took what she got back, which was thankfully the same love.

But Jane's love didn't stop there. It ended up hurdling over restricted territory. That was when Jane fell helplessly in love with Maura.

When Angela had showed her that video, and Jane had paced while her mind ran a mile a minute, she thought about the possible repercussions as best as she could. Angela could have shown Cavanaugh the video and Maura would surely have been arrested. She, Jane, could have been out there now, trying to catch the real murderer in hopes of freeing Maura. Or she could have done what she did, delete the video. She wasn't going to let her mother become involved in this any more than she already was. Jane wasn't going to let her mother lie on her behalf and face whatever then awaited her. So Jane let her mother tell the truth, knowing she would bear the full brunt of it all.

That was a cross she was strong enough to carry. The video wasn't there, and word of mouth wasn't going to get Maura arrested, and that was good enough for her. It bought the other guy's time to investigate while she stayed in prison instead of Maura. If they never solved the case, she'd maybe get a year for Obstruction of Justice. Which was just as well, in comparison to Maura getting a life sentence.

The way Maura had looked in that interrogation room had scared her for life. She'd appeared so lost and confused and vulnerable. Jane had seen Maura look conflicted, she had seen Maura wonder if she had indeed killed someone. That alone caused Jane's heart to cease for just a little while.

So she followed her heart, and left her mind to wonder. Was the love she had for Maura worth the sacrifice? Hell yes. Regardless of whether Maura loved her back 'in that way' or not.

* * *

''I finally got a visitation'', Korsak said, elated.

Everyone's face fell to the ground. They were congregated at Maura's house once again. Three days Jane had been in prison, and everyone, especially Maura, was starting to lose their mind. With three more days left for the trial, her approved list of visitors was very short – with Maura not being one of them. Angela was allowed a supervised visit, but Jane had stated that she didn't want to see her. The last thing the brunette needed was smothering, and guilt, and questions.

''I'll talk to her'', Korsak assured everyone.

It did nothing to alleviate their concerns, but there wasn't anything they could really do. Maura had done almost nothing but cry in the few days since receiving the news of Jane's incarceration.

...

''This is going to go on your record! You know what you have done to your career right?'', Korsak said angrily. He was even more pissed by the fact that Jane didn't at all seem worried over what she had done. In fact, she looked at peace and was more concerned with how the investigation was going with everything else not regarding her.

''This is why I didn't want visitors'', Jane whispered.

''Jane. We all know Maura didn't _murder _anyone. It was just a matter of time before we figured it out'', he tried to reason with her.

''Yeah, while she sat in here'', Jane gestured widely to their surroundings.

''_You're _sitting in here''

''Exactly. _ME!''_

''Maybe I look it to you, but I'm not that clueless Jane. I know how you feel about her'', he sympathised, lowering his voice now. ''But you can't go around being her hero in this way. That's not the best way to show her how you feel''

Jane actually laughed out loud for a few seconds, ''so you think this is some sort of statement? My way of saying 'hey Maura, look, I love you''', she waved her hand comically as her expression instantly shifted from the humour. ''You actually think I'm risking this with the hope that I can have her? I _love _that woman Korsak. And my intention was not, and never will be, to tell her how I feel while I'm standing behind bars, or to use this as some sort of sick scheme to persuade her into being with me. I did this to protect her. There was no way I was going to get an ounce of sleep while she slept on that hard metal bed and ate stale bread''

''Well how are you going to help her if you're in here?''

''You think I didn't know my options? I rely on my gut most times, and gamble some times, but Maura's life is something that I wasn't willing to take a chance with''

''Jane-'', Korsak said sadly, before he was cut off.

''I can live with being here for a year or whatever, but not with Maura being here for life. End of discussion''. And with that she stood and walked away. Korsak didn't have it in him to say anything else. Cause really, what _could _he say?

...

And when he got back to the precinct, they all wanted to know what she'd said. And Maura and Angela were calling to ask too.

He lied.

He told them she hadn't said anything other than what she'd said when they took her in. Jane hadn't asked him not to disclose what she'd said, but he knew it wasn't his place.

* * *

The hearing arrived soon enough for Jane, for Maura though, it might as well have been a year. Jane's whole family, and friends, were there to support her. Maura sat in the front, eye-blazing Jane. The brunette could feel those burning hazel eyes on her, and was determined not to look back. She knew she'd never get through the trial if she saw the hurt and confusion and guilt on Maura's face. So she squared her shoulders and looked nowhere but directly ahead.

And that when the questions began.

She hadn't seen it coming. No one had.

''…Doctor Maura Isles remained with the victim for drinks, correct''

''Yes'', Jane answered.

''And its true that you left before the end of the event''

''Yes''

''Why is that?''

''Objection. How is this relevant?'', Jane's attorney defended.

''I'm making my point, let me get there'', the tall man with black hair and hard facial features continued, looking smug as hell.

''Proceed'', the judge over ruled.

''Detective Rizzoli, why did you leave?''

''Because I wasn't having a nice time, and I was tired''

''Right….you weren't having a nice time. Could that have been because your 'best friend' was flirting with the victim?''

There were various sounds of protest as they waited for Jane to answer the question – clearly caught off guard.

''No'', she lied, somewhat convincingly.

''So I would be a liar in stating that you are in love with Doctor Isles''

''OBJECTION!''

''over ruled. Continue''

''No'', Jane finally admitted.

There was an air of silence, a deliberate pause by the man questioning Jane, as he gave everyone time to digest the news.

''So it wouldn't be far-fetched to say you were angry. And possibly killed the man and when evidence pointed to the woman you 'secretly' love you deleted evidence and took the fall''

More sounds of protests were made, a little havoc ensued. And in the midst of it all, Jane worked up the courage to glance at Maura.

This wasn't the plan.

This wasn't the way she had planned to reveal her true feelings to her best friend of years.

And when their eyes met, from across the room, Jane's heart shattered into a million pieces. Maura looked radiant, as always. But she looked hurt. And years of knowing each other paid off once again. The blondes face clearly read…'_why didn't you say anything before?'_

But it was too late in any case. The damage was done.

While everyone around chattered on, Jane heard nothing through the pounding of her heart. And she found herself drowning in a sea of hope, as Maura threw her a very tiny indiscernible smile. That's all it took to right Jane's world. It didn't matter that she was being pulled back into her cell. It didn't matter that the proceeding had come to an end because another court date had been set – which Jane later learnt was in a couple of weeks time. It didn't matter that they were going to begin investigating the new found information – that Jane tampered with evidence because she might have been involved herself due to the fact that she was in love with who was initially thought to be the suspect (Maura).

No. Nothing else mattered.

Because now Maura knew that she loved 'loved' her. And even thought it had been declared in the most unconventional way, Maura still accepted. Jane knew she did, she saw it in Maura's eyes. And Maura's eyes never lied.

* * *

Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and even Susie, practically moved into BPD from that day. They worked with renewed vigour, exerting as much effort into solving the case as they could. It was up to them now. Their killer was out there, while their Jane sat in a cell for it. Justice needed to reign. After Jane's declaration, they'd be damned if they didn't do everything within their power. It's not like it was ever really a secret that Jane was in love with Maura. It was just like one of those unspoken truths. And in all honesty, a life for them all without Rizzoli and Isles (relationship or friendship) was kinda bland – they wanted no part of it.

With the assistance of Susie, Maura was thus able to offer her expertise in the investigation. With all those great minds at work, it was no miracle that they put two and two together in exactly three days. Susie had skyped with Maura – who wasn't yet allowed into her office during the investigation – and they had analysed the bones of a dead female who they discovered was carrying the child of the man who ordered her untimely demise. The hot guy who had drugged her was part of it all too. It was all really clever, which left Maura feeling sick to her stomach. How dare they do that to that poor girl, to her, and to Jane. Anger wasn't a frequent emotion to her, but in that moment she seethed. Naturally, she wasn't one to seek revenge, but right that minute she wanted the useless man who had caused it all to burn in hell.

...

Two weeks in a Massachusetts jail, for the love of her life.

And Jane would do it twenty times over.

It felt strangely relieving (walking to her brothers car), for someone who had willingly put herself in such a position to begin with. She had finally been released on bail, with a record to tarnish her spotless one.

''Soooooo, where to?'', Frankie queries as he starts the car.

''My place''.Frankie looks at her skeptically. ''I just wanna relax, alone, for a bit''

''Okay'', he shrugs. ''you know-''

''Not now Frankie'', Jane cut him off. She knew it was gonna be something sappy or Maura related and she just couldn't handle it at the moment.

After the hearing everyone had left, while Jane finished off the paper work and had a chat with Cavanaugh. They were all due to assemble at Maura's for dinner in the evening to celebrate the dissolution of their nightmare.

''How long is your suspension?'', Frankie got the nerve to ask before Jane she exited the vehicle upon arriving at her apartment after an entirely silent ride.

''Three weeks''.

Such a time frame deserved a certain amount of reaction – none was forthcoming. Frankie felt a little out of sorts. It was becoming increasing hard to determine Jane's mood. She just seemed to be…less emotional than she always was. Everyone knew the detective wore her heart on her sleeve. She was never one to shy away from making her feeling known about anything (with only two exceptions – fear during Hoyt, and how in love with Maura she was). But as it was, she was just sort of passive. She didn't appear angry, or sad, or elated, or worried. She was just….you know…_just. _

Once safely in her home though, Jane couldn't help but shed a few tears. It was all just so overwhelming all of a sudden. She didn't know what she'd do with herself for three whole weeks out of work. She didn't know what she was going to do about Maura. It all appeared so daunting. Being locked behind those bars had been far more simpler. At least then she knew what she was doing, why and how she had gotten there. But now, unleashed freely into the world, _at _Maura, it was scary.

She looked around her apartment swiftly, obviously someone had been around during the two weeks to clean up. It looked even neater than before she left.

Her mind told her she would take a nice long shower, then sit on her couch and enjoy a television programme or two, before heading over to Maura's to meet everyone else. She was happy about that, but seeing Maura was terrifying her to shreds. The best she settled on was just acting normal and hopefully the elephant would present itself at some point.

That itinerary went flying out the window when a knock sounded on the door. So soft and polite, it couldn't be anyone else other than Maura.

Jane experienced a dichotomy of emotions as she walked the few strides to the door. She wanted to see Maura so badly it hurt, but she also wanted to wait just a little bit in order to pull herself together.

It was a fight she had already lost anyway, because Maura was there, and her body was just acting of its own volition.

''Hi'', Maura smiled a sad but pleasant smile when Jane opened the door.

''Hey'', Jane rasped. Maura immediately noticed that she'd been crying, but was in no way going to address it. Instead, she launched herself onto Jane before the brunette could so much as blink. Her hand wrapped around Jane's neck while the brunette circled her thinner ones around Maura's waist.

No words were exchanged for a few seconds as they relished each other's touch. It had been two whole weeks since they had been this close, since they had touched. And it felt like how it would feel if you had skipped an essential type of medication for that duration of time. They were both experiencing side effects that needed to be dealt with immediately.

When they pulled away, Jane brushed off the tears that fell down Maura's cheeks before leading her into the house and closing the door.

''What if I had done it?'', Maura asked when Jane turned to face her.

''I knew you didn't Maura'', came a somewhat sad response.

''How-'', she cleared her suddenly dry throat. ''How is it that you trusted and believed in me enough to know I didn't do it, but you couldn't trust and believe in yourself enough to know that you could solve the case without going through all this'', she flailed her hand.

''I had only once chance – to trust in you or to trust in myself. And I suppose I trusted in you more'', she tried to sound nonchalant, rocking on her feet.

''Your career Jane-''

''It doesn't matter'', Jane immediately stopped her, taking a step closer.

''Am I more important than your career Jane?''

Jane pretended to think before answering, ''Yes. Yes, you are'', she said firmly.

And once again, Maura pulled her into a hug. A much stronger one this time around. Jane had thought it would have been frightening, she had thought she wouldn't know what to say. But being with Maura, seeing her and talking to her, she realized that nothing in her life had been simpler. She learned that pouring your heart to someone you really loved was the simplest and most joyful of tasks.

''Don't you ever do that again to me Jane Rizzoli'', Maura whispered on her neck. Jane lost all faculty, rendering her unable to reply with an 'I'll do it again if I have to'.

Pulling away, Maura sobered up fully. ''Thank you Jane, for what you did. For believing in me when I couldn't believe in myself. And for loving me enough to put me before everything else''

''It's okay Maur''

''Don't brush me off Jane'', Maura stated as she took hold of Jane's hand and brought her palm to her lips for a kiss. Strange gesture as it was, that's what Maura just felt like doing in that moment. ''What you did was special, and important, and….big. I was so scared Jane'', she lowered her voice as if these were all secrets. Anyone who saw her over the past fortnight could have easily concluded that. ''I was so scared that everything would go horribly wrong and I didn't know what I would do if you had to stay in….there any longer''. Jane didn't reassure her, didn't stop her. She knew Maura had a lot of pent up emotions that she needed to release. _She _had her own as it was, but now was Maura's turn. ''After the initial scare I became angry. I was so mad at you for putting yourself through all that on my account. No one is supposed to love me like that, no one ever has. And instead of being thrilled like any normal person, I was angry. With the anger dissipating, I became immensely grateful. For everything you had done for me'', she took Jane's other hand and kissed the inside of her palm once again. ''and then I fell in love with you. Completely and immeasurably. After that day in court, I was so worried about you and about your career I felt like I was being blown by the wind everyday. I could hardly sleep or eat these couple of weeks. I don't know what I would have done without Angela. And then we started working on the case even more and its all I could do'', Jane was crying now, silent tears falling down her cheeks as Maura held both her hands. ''Now, Jane. Now I'm just exhausted'', they shared a small laugh as Maura sought out another hug from Jane. Seems she couldn't get enough.

''Jane?'', Maura said after a silent moment. ''I think- I think if it was me...I would have done the same thing you did''

And if Jane was brutally honest with herself, that's ALL she wanted to know. That's all she needed in order to feel sane. She had asked herself that question everyday, 'would Maura have done this for me?'. Not that it would have changed anything, because Jane would always be in love with Maura, whether the feelings were returned or not. But it didn't stop her wondering whether or not Maura would have made such a sacrifice for her. And to know now, that Maura would have done that for her as well – it was a dream come to life.

So when she boldly took hold of Maura's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, she felt secure in knowing the feeling was mutual. Just as she had envisioned, Maura tasted like the best dessert on earth. With her lips so soft, and tongue so delicate, Jane wanted to live in Maura's mouth.

There was no hesitation as Jane sucked on Maura's tongue and elicited a delicious moan. Their bodies melted into each other as Maura pushed her against the wall. Having something to lean on was welcomed for Jane, because she was starting to feel as if she'd float away.

Without warning, the kiss turned into a full on make-out session, which ended all too quickly for their liking.

''Let's go away'', Maura panted.

''Where to?''

''To France. We can stay in my mother's guest house''

''I suppose I got three weeks to spare'', Jane chuckled, gazing lovingly at the smaller woman in her arms, unable to believe this was all happening.

''I love you Jane. I love you _so _much'', she punctuated her words with a kiss that could only be described as hard.

Jane had to laugh once more before responding, ''I love you too Maur''

''So….France?'', Maura almost squealed.

''Definitely. Dinner first though''

When the brunette was about to move from the wall Maura halted her progress, ''We…can…'', she stuttered. She had no idea how to articulate herself in this instance.

''It's fine Maura, we don't have to talk about it all just yet. And who do you think I'll be conversing with the whole time I'm in France? I don't speak French remember''

''Okay''

Jane heard the hesitation in Maura's voice once more, ''No one is going to ask about us, if that's what you're concerned about. The only one with the audacity is my mother, and you can tell her whatever you are comfortable with''

And they kissed again.

It felt so good to kiss Jane, Maura couldn't believe it. She had suspected she was in love with Jane for a long while, but she wasn't completely sure. Over the past days, it became glaringly obvious and to know Jane felt the same was like….having an afternoon nap – priceless!

After a few more seconds of passionate kissing, they entangled from each other.

''I'll let my mother know we'll be flying in this week'', it was posed as a question.

''Yes'', Jane nodded. And just so you know, someone _is _supposed to love you like this'', and when it looked like Maura was going to cry again, Jane defaulted to humour, ''France...here we come'', she said in a sing-song voice.

And that was the perfect place to sort themselves out.

_Who's the fool now bitches?, Jane thought to herself as she watched the most gorgeous woman sashay her way around her apartment - a woman that was now hers._


End file.
